Retos de diciembre
by Heich-Ess
Summary: Algunos drabbles para no tener tanto frío en diciembre. Inspirado en los retos de "Por los que leemos fics de Dragon Ball".
1. Paz

_Waazzaaaaaaaaaaaaa!_

 _Pues hay una mecánica de retos en la página de "Por los que leemos fics de Dragon Ball" y pues... me animé con este, a ver qué les parece._

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

Retos de diciembre

Paz

(Personaje secundario)

Había estado nervioso, por supuesto, todos ellos habían estado nerviosos y los tres guerreros terrícolas más pequeños en el lugar habían sentido miedo. El miedo oscuro y desgarrador que se desliza por debajo de la cama, como ese monstruo que es capaz de entrar en la santidad de la protección de las cobijas y se mete en la cama con el niño, a pesar de que su papá le haya jurado que los monstruos no existían, ok, te creo papá, ahora... ¿cómo explicas que esta criatura de pesadillas me haya arrastrado al fondo sepulcral debajo de la cama?

Sin embargo, él era un peleador experimentado, no había comenzado a pelear hacía menos de un año como Gohan, el pequeño Gohan, ataviado con el uniforme similar al de su maestro malvado, Piccoro, de quien se tendrían que ocupar después de esto. A pesar de su experiencia, de sus años compitiendo en el torneo de artes marciales, y de haber luchado a la par contra Gokú en algún momento, Yamcha no había probado ser un digno defensor de la Tierra.

La excesiva confianza que se había tenido le costó la vida y el sufrimiento a quienes lo esperaban en casa. Su amigo Krillin, desencajado por la furia, atacó entonces sin piedad, haciendo un despliegue de poder que nadie en el lugar se esperaba. Yamcha, ya en espíritu, pudo verlo mientras se alejaba lentamente hacia un plano superior en este ciclo interminable de vida y muerte.

El horror, el estrés de la lucha y el temor de que sus amigos no sobrevivieran iba quedándose allá, lejos en la tierra, junto con su cuero en el cráter que había dejado la explosión. Al levantar la mirada, fue capaz de ver un sitio lleno de luz, la promesa de un sitio mejor, repleto de paz y tranquilidad lista únicamente para él.

* * *

 _2315hrs  
_ _04/12/15_

 _Como es un drabble, no lo edité, me parece que esa es la esencia de un drabble, si me animo con los demás, espero no decepcionar a nadie, aunque sé que me serviría de mucho retomar esto de escribir._

 _**DEaMiMaZy**_

 _ **H.S**_


	2. Ilusión

_Waazzaaaaaaa!_

 _Hahahaha, creo que es lo más rápido que he actualizado en los últimos cinco años xD_  
 _Quizá los drabbles son la solución._

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

Retos de diciembre

Ilusión

(Un niño y un adulto)

"Tu padre está muerto", había dicho el villano delante de él, indiferente a su llanto, destruyendo con eso la primera mitad de su infancia, después, cuando el villano se sacrificara por el niño, la otra mitad sería destruida. Las palabras del malvado ser resonaron en su mente como si se trataran de la composición cacofónica del apocalipsis en su espíritu.

Gohan sintió que las lágrimas inundaban sus ojos, que una presión de alíen empujaba su pecho hacia afuera desde el corazón. La mano en garra de Piccolo se levantó en una amenaza feroz; la pérdida de su lengua si se atrevía a llorar.

¡Amenazarlo por llorar la muerte de su padre! ¡Maldito mundo hostil! Si a un niño se le prohibía la sola idea de llorar a su padre, ¿valía la pena salvarlo? ¿De verdad había algo digno por lo cual pelear en un mundo irónico donde los villanos entrenaban a los hijos de los héroes para salvar ese mundo que el verde planeaba destruir después?

¡A la mierda la lógica!

Gohan, tan listo como era a su corta edad, sabía que no podía tener la ilusión de una vida normal, esa infancia de ensueño que su madre quería para él y que tanto trabajo le había costado mantener alejándolo del mundo de lucha y violencia de su padre.

Pero bueno, él ahora está muerto y no podía venir a rescatarlo, ¿verdad...señor Piccolo?

* * *

 _1350hrs  
_ _05/12/15_

 _Este sí lo edité, el próximo será una cachetada para el insecto de Kakarotto (?)_

 _**DEaMiMaZy**_

 _ **«- (** **H.S** **)-»**_


	3. Ilusión 2

_Waazzaaaaa!_

 _Este lo escribí como en tres minutos xDDDD Espero que no esté tan malo._

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

Retos diciembre

Ilusión

(Niño y adulto)

Goten escuchó con mucha atención.

Después de eso fuimos al parque de diversiones, Goten, tienes que verlo, es ¡increíble! Me divertí mucho con mis papás. Quizá debas de decirle a tus padre que te lleven algún día

Trunks, con la vitalidad de su inocencia, relató a su amigo lo mucho que se había divertido en compañía de sus padre, cuando éste, había cumplido su promesa de salir con él, promesa que había hecho hacía mucho tiempo. Vegeta, orgulloso como era, había detenido su entrenamiento y había salido junto con su familia. Orgulloso como era, decidió mantener su palabra como guerrero y príncipe de su raza, y no privar a su hijo de la ilusión de ir con ellos dos al parque de diversiones.

Goten...escuchó todo con mucha atención.

* * *

 _0046hrs  
_ _07/12/15_

 _Espero que les haya gustado y piensen un poco más en cómo se habrá sentido Goten todas esas veces en las que Trunks le mostró cosas que él tenía._

 _Yo estoy seguro de que Goten no se sintió como estoy narrando, ese niño es un grande ^^_

 _**DEaMiMaZy**_

 _ **«-(** **H.S** **)-»**_


	4. Redención

_Waazzaaaaaaaa!_

 _Otros tres minutos xDD_

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

Retos de diciembre

Redención

(Un villano)

Se la habían acomodado bien y bonito, sentía el rostro hinchado, dolorido y con hilos de sangre corriéndole por los cachetes inflamados. Cayó de rodillas delante de su oponente, asustado, desconcertado, rendido. Se vio obligado a clamar por su vida, se vio obligado a pedir perdón delante del otro que lo había molido a golpes de una forma como nunca nadie...¡mierda! Ni siquiera él había tratado tan mal a nadie.

Se arrepintió, se dio cuenta de que no era posible ganarle al monstruo que tenía delate de él y buscó...le dolía el sólo pensarlo, la redención.

Buscó dentro de él y encontró la fuerza para...para suplicar, ¡maldita sea! Suplicó por su patética vida, agachó la cabeza ante él y le pidió perdón, le pidió una oportunidad más para demostrar que sería...que sería bueno a partir de entonces. "Cometí un error..." había escupido como ácido las palabras, sintiéndolas carcomiendo su lengua y labios.

Se daba asco.

Suplicarle a...a un maldito mocoso... ¡A un maldito mocoso!

¿Por qué mierda? Él era...no, ¡él es el Mundialmente Famoso Asesino Tao Pai Pai! La gente le suplicaba a él, no al revés.

Rápidamente recobró la cordura, a continuación todo sucedió en apenas un par de segundos. Sacó la bomba, quitó el seguro, se alejó, hubo una explosión y su vida finalizó.

* * *

 _2118hrs  
_ _07/12/15_

 _Estaba pensando utilizar a Pilaf, pero creo que siempre que hay que usar a un villano llamo a Pilaf xD Hay que dejarlo descansar de vez en cuando, no?  
Otra cosa, siempre me encantó eso de "El mundialmente famoso asesino Tao Pai Pai" Se nota? xDDD_

 _**DEaMiMaZy**_

 _ **«-(** **H.S** **)-»**_


	5. Esperanza

_Waazzaaaaaa!_

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

Retos de diciembre

Esperanza

(Personaje del futuro de Trunks)

Quedó de pie delante de él y pudo ver la esperanza en sus ojos. En sus labios apareció una sonrisa. A Número 18 le encantaba ver esa ruptura, ese instante en el que su víctima se da cuenta de que todo está perdido y no hay salvación alguna. Ver, en los ojos de otro, morir la esperanza es un deleite, la ambrosía de los dioses más siniestros del cosmos, y ella, ella era la diosa de la destrucción.

* * *

 _1207hrs  
_ _11/12/15_

 _Soy yo o estoy usando puros villanos? xD_

 _**DEaMiMaZy**_

 _ **«-(** **H.S** **)-»**_


	6. Esperanza 2

_Waazzaaaaaaaa!_

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

Retos de diciembre

Esperanza

(Personaje del futuro de Trunks)

Delante de ellos, más allá del abismo, una ciudad más era destruida por los monstruos creados por el Dr Gero, esas bestias de pesadilla que habían salido de sus sueños más inhóspitos al mundo, sembrando éste de pura e infinita devastación.

Gohan y Trunks abandonaron la calma relativa del momento y se prepararon para ir a enfrentarlos una vez más. Sin embargo, esta vez Gohan no permitiría que el pequeño Trunks, nunca dejaría de verlo pequeño, arriesgara su vida. Tenía un mal presentimiento y a pesar de no ser de esos que se espantan fácilmente, Gohan decidió que no, en esta ocasión Trunks no lo acompañaría.

Le mintió, le dijo que podía ir y cuando estuvo distraído...hizo lo que cualquiera haría. Depositó toda su esperanza en él y lo noqueó para ir a luchar solo contra los androides.

Por última vez.

* * *

 _0105hrs  
_ _13/12/11_

 _No sé si los retos debían de ser navideños, pero a mí me valió xD No tengo espíritu navideño en estos momentos._

 _**DEaMiMaZy**_

 _ **«-(** **H.S** **)-»**_


End file.
